Regresando con Cheshire
by ztharl0ver
Summary: Alice sueña que Ella y Gil regresan al Recuerdo de Cheshire y algo pasa entre ellos dos 3


Gil, Oz y Alice regresaron a las memorias de Cheshire. Era algo extraño ya que según ellos, ese mundo había sido destruido por Break. Pero no era algo muy relevante para ellos si ese "mundo" seguía existiendo o no. Lo importante para los tres era descubrir la verdad y la razón de la existencia de cada uno y la relación que tenían antes de su realidad. Estando allí, se separaron. Oz se fue por su lado buscando a Jack, esperando que éste le diera respuestas y finalmente le dijera la verdad sobre lo que había pasado en Sabire y como estaban relacionado Break, Gil, Alice y él. Mientras que Gil y Alice se fueron para buscar la verdad sobre quien era Glen y que relación tenían con él.

Alice y Gil caminaban buscando algun fragmento de esos recuerdos. Después de un rato, empezaron a discutir como siempre.

-¿Por qué se fue Oz solo? ¿Por qué no pudimos...? Bueno mas bien, ¿por qué no pude ir yo con él?- Dijo Alice indignada ¬3¬ ... -No tenía derecho a irse solo y dejarme contigo cabeza de Alga!-

-A mi tampoco me agrada la idea conejo - dijo Gil. Suspiró y siguió diciendo- Pero el hablar con Jack es algo que debía hacer él solo.

-¡Urgh! Odio eso, ¿qué no logra entender que es de mi propiedad? ¡Aparte, son mis recuerdos! Él no tiene derecho a ...-

-¡Cállate ya conejo! - La interrumpió Gil, ya un poco fastidiado de las quejas de Alice - Entiende que tú tienes algo que ver con todo y todos incluyendo a Jack, a Glen y lo sucedido en Sabrie. Aparte así encontraremos más rápido las respuestas que buscamos.

Alice se quedó callada, pensaba que esta vez Gil tenía razon y no sabía como contestarle para seguir discutiendo con él. Se sonrojó un poco y puso una cara de berrinche y lo volteó a ver de reojo. Al ver eso, Gil sonrió con ternura y siguieron caminando. Caminaban por un camino muy extraño. Era un estilo de superficie plana, con un gran barandal viejo y chueco, de color café en el borde, parecía un acantilado, el piso era de cuadros intercalados, uno negro y uno blanco, las paredes, si es que se les puede llamar así, eran de un rojo y no parecían ser sólidas. En uno de sus lados había unas escaleras irregulares, cada escalón era diferente; y en otro de los lados había una enorme puerta abierta color negro, con detalles plateados que llevaba a un pequeño pasillo.

Al cabo de un rato, siguieron caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que, de repente, Cheshire apareció y se puso en medio del camino sin dejarlos pasar. Cuando ocurrió eso, el lugar donde estaban cambió, ahora era una habitación llena de repisas con peluches y juguetes viejos. En medio de la habitación, había una pequeña mesa con un juego de té color blanco. Cheshire se sentó sobre la mesa, tirando el juego de té al piso causando que éste se rompiera. Mientras que Alice y Gil estaban cerca de una ventana que tenía vista hacia un enorme jardín.

-Nya, ¿qué hacen aquí de nuevo? ¡No tendrán los recuerdos de Alice! Cheshire evitará que los recuperen. Soy su amigo, ¡su guardían!- Les dijo Cheschire mientras inclinaba la cabeza y los veía de una forma un poco amenazante.

-¡Yo soy Alice!, ¡y si eres mi amigo deberías haberme reconocido! Así que, ¡dame mis recuerdos, los quiero recuperar!- gritó Alice.

-Nya! No es verdad, yo recordaría a Alice. Y aunque tú fueras Alice, Cheschire no entregaría los recuerdos. Alice los borró, fue su desición. ¡Cheshire no quiere que Alice este triste de nuevo!- Cheschire contestó de un modo más agresivo, esta vez se puso en posición de ataque y antes de que Alice pudiera contestarle, el gato saltó y la trató de rasguñar. El zarpaso fue al aire ya que Gil jaló del brazo a Alice y luego la abrazó. Gil no sabía como es que había podido raccionar si le seguía teniendo miedo a los gatos. Pero eso no le importó. Soltó a Alice y se puso frente a ella.

-No te preocupes Alice, yo te protegeré- dijo Gil.

"¡Me acaba de llamar por mi nombre, es la primera vez que lo hace!" pensó Alice, mientras se sonrojaba un poco ya que se dió cuenta que eso le daba gusto.. . No podía dejar lo que Gil se diera cuenta de lo que ella realmente sentía por él -¿Qué crees que haces cabeza de alga? ¿crees que no me puedo defender? ¡Recuerda que soy B-Rabbit! -Le dijó en tono de reclamo.

-No me importa eso! Solo no quiero que te lastime este gato.- Contestó Gil en un tono muy bajo de voz, como si quisiera evitar que escuchara que se preocupa por ella.

-Nya! Nunca permitire que se lleven este recuerdo!- Dijo cheshire mientras saltába para atacar nuevamente.

Gil esquivó el primer ataque del gato, pero el segundo ataque no lo pudo esquivar por completo asi que recibió el rasguño en un costado. Cayó al suelo y notó que el rasguño que había recibido le evitaba el poder moverse con tanta agilidad. Se sentó en el piso y se dió cuenta que la única opción que tenía era sacar su arma. Apunto a Cheshire. Al mismo tiempo, Alice empezó a correr hacia donde estaba Gil.

-¡NO!- gritó Alice y se lanzó sobre Gil.

¡BANG!- sonó el Arma.

Todo se volvió silencioso por un momento.

¡Tonto!- se oyó la voz de Alice sobre ese silencio.

¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿Por qué desviaste mi arma?!- Dijo Gil, con un tono de enojo y sorpresa. -¿No ves que ese gato puede matarnos?-

- Confío en que no lo hará. ¡El único que pudo habernos matado fuiste tú, cabeza de alga! Si matas al gato, este mundo se destruirá nuevamente y no sabemos si podríamos huir.-

- Odio decir esto, pero tienes razón Alice.-

Estaban acostados en el piso, debido a como Alice se le había echado encima a Gil y notaron que Cheshire había desaparecido. Probablemente había huido al ver el arma de Gil, al oir el disparo había notado que efectivamente ella era Alice. Ambos se sentaron quedando frente a frente.

- ¿Cómo está la herida?- Preguntó Alice, intentando sonar normal, ocultando su preocupación.

-Ahm. Bien supongo- contesto Gil un poco extrañado, no era normal de Alice preocuparse por alguien que no fuera ella misma. Gil sonrió y la abrazo. Ella le regreso el abrazo. -Me da gusto que estes bien- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Terminaron el abrazo y Gil se acercó a ella y la besó.

-¡Waaa! ¡¿Qué acaba de ocurrir!?- Gritaba Alice mientras se levantaba de golpe. (rápido)

-¡Baka usagi! Después de cenar te quedaste dormida... y Oz me pidió que te trajera a esta habitación.- Dijo Gil con un tono de fastidio.

Alice lo volteó a ver y se empezó a sonrojar bastante. Lo golpeó con la almohada. "osea, ¿que todo ha sido un sueño? Qué alivio. El tan sólo pensar en el hecho de que él y yo..."Pensó Alice. "el y yo... nos... besamos" El pensar en esa última frase la hacía sonrojarse a un más. -¡Cabeza de alga pervertido! ¡¿Por qué haces esas cosas?! ¡Sal de aqui!- Le gritaba mientras lo golpeaba con la almohada.

-¡Conejo estúpido! ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¡Sólo te traje a la habitación por petición de Oz!- Gritaba Gil mientras salía de la habiración. -Estúpido conejo, ¿qué le sucede?-

En la habitación, Alice volvía a intentar dormir intentando borrar ese beso de su mente.


End file.
